The Bane of Kings
by WolFang1011
Summary: My take on what the final Alduin fight in Skyrim could've been like, because I found it to be rather anticlimactic. One-shot. First fic ever. Rated T just to be safe.


**The Bane of Gods**

"YOL TOR SHUUL!"

"FO KRAH DIIN!"

A huge cloud of vapor erupted when the two powerful shouts collided, engulfing him and clouding his vision.

"Damn it!" he swore. "Can't see a thing! Where'd that overgrown lizard – AARGH!"

His speech was cut short when something spiky and very, very strong came crashing into his chest plate, sending him flying into a rather large boulder, back first. The wind left his lungs upon impact as he slid down the length of the boulder and into the ground in a sitting position. His helm had been thrown off his head. The front of his armor was smashed and almost useless now. Daedric armor was tough, but even that had its limits. He coughed out blood and lay down on his side and then rolled onto his back, breathing deeply. His chest stung with every breath, signaling a few broken ribs at least.

"Why do Dragons have tails, damn it?" he wondered.

The ground shook under him as he felt a sudden, huge pressure on his chest. He forced his eyes open and found himself staring into the ruby eyes of the World Eater. The ebony dragon had apparently decided to crush him with his front claw which was painfully placed over his chest.

"Foolish mortal!" boomed Alduin's voice. "You are but a worm, worthy of nothing more than to be crushed under my heel."

He smirked. "FUS RO DAH!"

The Unrelenting Force shout propelled the World Eater well into the air. Summoning the last of his strength, the Dragonborn rose to his feet and wiped his face free of blood with the back of his hand.

"Your arrogance is gonna get you killed one day, you know."

"Our blood is strong within you, mortal….. but, you cannot best a Dovah!"

The Dragonborn picked up his katana. "You won't know until I try."

"You might wield the weapon of my ancient foes but you are not their equal." Alduin roared "Those who do not bow will be devoured. Bow and I may yet spare your pitiful life."

"Sorry. Bad back, you know."

"Foolish mortal! Your pride will be humbled! Die! DIE AND FEED MY STRENGTH!"

Numerous meteors rained from the heavens as the Dragonborn looked up. "TIID KLO UL!"

It was as if everything slowed down, even the falling boulders and the World Eater himself. "SU GRAH DUN!"

The Dragonborn could feel the wind cloaking him, giving him extra mobility. Taking a deep breath, he shouted "WULD NAH KEST!"

Using the Whirlwind Sprint, he jumped from meteor to meteor, closer to the World Eater. Time was beginning to speed up by the time the Dragonborn reached his foe and shouted "KRII LUN AUS!" followed by a final Whirlwind Sprint Shout taking him a few feet above the Alduin's head. From that position, he smirked at the World Eater. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall. JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

In mid-air, he watched as the huge ebony Dragon went crashing into the ground. He coughed up more blood. His throat was burning from using all those shouts not too long ago. Alduin's life force was now considerably weakened as well his armor. The Dragonborn twirled in the air, pointing his sword at the Dragon's head. "WULD NAH KEST!" He yelled as he sped towards Alduin's head, sword aimed at the top of the Dragon's head. He closed his eyes as he shot through the air separating him and the World Eater, letting gravity do the rest.

"Touchdown." He muttered as the Blades sword plunged deep into the Dragon's head.

He crashed into Alduin's snout on his back and lay still. The World Eater had been silenced.

Or so he thought.

"Foolish mortal. I cannot die. I am immortal."

The voice was weak, very weak. The Dragonborn smiled sadly "Shut up, spiky."

A chuckle. "At least give me some respect on my death bed, mortal."

The Dragonborn sat up and turned to look into Alduin's ruby eyes. "I'm sorry, Alduin."

"I am too, Dovahkiin. I am too." The ebony Dragon closed his eyes. "We will meet again someday, mortal. In another time, in another life."

"Yeah. You bet."

The World Eater's breathing ceased, the ghost of a smile etched on his ebony face.

"Rest in peace, brother." He said and lay down on Alduin's snout and closed his eyes. He needed rest.

Sovngarde be damned.

But sadly, it was not to be.

He was aware of people surrounding the scene of battle.

Then he heard Tsun's voice. "That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this day in Shor's hall forever." He chuckled. Then continued "But your fate lies elsewhere."

"You don't say." The Dragonborn replied with a grin.

Tsun smiled. "When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

He slowly got off of Alduin's snout and walked towards Tsun while everyone chanted "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail the Bane of Gods! Hail him with great praise."

Facing Tsun, the Dragonborn chuckled "I won't be joining in your feasting for a long time, Tsun. At least I hope so. Can I go home now?"

Tsun nodded. "Aye, return to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need."

As he learned the new Shout, he heard Tsun chuckle again. "Now return, Dragonborn. NAH…. DAAL…. VUS!"

"Mu los vomir!" (We are free!)

"Alduin mahalan!" (Alduin has fallen!)

"Now what?" the Dragonborn muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself lying flat on his back in the snow. He tried getting up. He couldn't. He watched the Dragons circling overhead like huge birds of prey, talking amongst themselves. Shouting amongst themselves, if you will.

"Sahrot thur qahnaraan!" (Mighty Overlord vanquished!)

"Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid!" (Dragonborn is His (Alduin) Dragonslayer!)

"Thu'umii los nahlot!" (His (Alduin) Shouts are silenced!)

He couldn't help but smile a little. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"So, it is done. Alduin dilon (Alduin's dead). The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

"Paarthurnax? I'm at the Throat of the World?"

"Indeed, young Dovahkiin."

"Okay… you don't sound too happy about Alduin's demise, gramps."

"Happy? No, I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu (My Brother was once the son of my Father). Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok (arrogance) - the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah (I am dreadful at his fall). He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

The Dragonborn sighed. "I didn't want to do it, Paarthunrax. But Alduin brought this on himself. It had to be done."

"Of course. Alduin nahlaan daanii. I would have not helped you if I thought otherwise. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh. Rok funta koraav (He failed to see). Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid... the currents of Time. But I forget myself. Krosis (Pardon). So los mid fahdon (Sorrow is a loyal friend) . Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah (Dragon) to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah (Mighty victory) - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

With a mighty flap of his wings, Paarthurnax leapt in to air, joining the other Dragons and roared.

"Goraan! I feel younger than I have in many an age!"

Then he started to circle around and above the Wall, along with the other Dragons.

"Many of the dovahhe (dragons) are now scattered across Keizaal (Skyrim). Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen (truth)... rightness of my Thu'um."

The Dragonborn smiled and forced himself to his feet, facing the old Dragon one more time. Paarturnax paused in mid-air and faced him.

"But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!"

"See ya, gramps!" The Dragonborn yelled as Paarthunrax and the other dragons left. However, Odahviing landed right next to the Dragonborn, splattering snow all over him.

"You… you need to work on your landing." The Dragonborn deadpanned, wiping snow off of his face.

The big, red dragon smiled. "Get used to it." Then he turned to face the heavens. "Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein (Good travels to the Old One). I wish the Old One luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's "Way of the Voice".

As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri (My Overlord), Dovahkiin . I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing (I am Odahviing). Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can. "

"That's great news and all… now you wouldn't mind giving me a ride to Whiterun, would you?"

Odahviing's face visibly contorted at the mention of Whiterun.

"Where in Whiterun?" Odahviing enquired.

The Dragonborn snickered. "Dragonsreach."

"No." came the dragon's curt reply.

The Dragonborn laughed and clutched his side in pain. "Oww. Stupid ribs." He complained.

This was rather amusing to Odahviing. "All right. Climb aboard."

As the Dragonborn was attempting to climb onto the dragon, Arngeir appeared on the scene.

"Is it done? Is Alduin truly defeated?" Arngeir asked

"Yep. Sovngarde was very pretty."

The old man let out a sigh of relief. "At last. It is over. Perhaps it was all worth it in the end. You've shown yourself mighty, both in Voice and deed. In order to defeat Alduin, you've gained mastery of dreadful weapons. Now it is up to you to decide what to do with your power and skill. Will you be a hero whose name is remembered in song throughout the ages? Or will your name be a curse to future generations? Or will you merely fade from history, unremembered? Let the Way of the Voice be your guide, and the path of wisdom will be clear to you. Breath and focus, Dragonborn. Your future lies before you."

As the Dragonborn settled onto Odahviing's back, he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Arngeir. For everything. I'll visit when I can." Then he addressed Odahviing. "All right, Odahviing, onto Whiterun and step on it."

The red dragon roared as he lifted off into the sky and disappeared over the horizon.

"Say, Odahviing."

"What?"

"I thought you hated me for shaming you. You know, the whole Dragonsreach thing? Why the sudden change of heart?"

The dragon pondered his response for a while before finally answering. "I am no longer ashamed of my defeat, as not even Alduin himself could stand against your Thu'um." He paused before adding "Alduin's lordship has been passed down to you, Dovahkiin."

The Dragonborn remained silent before finally saying "Is that right? Hmm. Does that mean you have to do everything I tell you to? Even chase your tail?"

"Don't push your luck."

Arngeir stood there by himself for a long time, even after the Dragonborn and his steed had had disappeared. Then he said to no one in particular.

"Dragons are not like normal mortal creatures, and Alduin is unique even among dragon kind. He may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfill his destiny as the World-Eater. But that is for the Gods to decide. You have done your part. Divines bless you, Dovahkiin."

Dragon language:

YOL TOR SHUUL – Fire Breath Shout

FO KRAH DIIN – Frost Breath Shout

FUS RO DAH – Unrelenting Force Shout

TIID KLO UL – Slow Time Shout

SU GRAH DUN – Elemental Fury Shout

WULD NAH KEST – Whirlwind Sprint Shout

KRII LUN AUS – Marked For Death Shout

JOOR ZAH FRUL – Dragonrend Shout

NAH DAAL VUS – Living Return Nirn (you can't learn this one)


End file.
